


The Knight, The Qing & The Queen

by Tranquil_Tevine



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Bold MC, Conjured Blankets, Glenn's smiling pene, MC ejaculated on, MC was a promiscuous woman in a past life, Man on Man kiss (yay!), Multi, Not so innocent MC, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Ribbon Handcuffs, Sex Positions, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vincent's orgasm inducing talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_Tevine/pseuds/Tranquil_Tevine
Summary: Her magic never seems to go right, evidently by the situation she found herself in. Or did it, for once?





	The Knight, The Qing & The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I know Glenn's surname isn't pronounced like that, but if I see an opportunity like this I can't pass it up :P

Why can't I do anything right?

 

I stare at Elias, wide-eyed, as to his own confusion and embarrassment, reaches out to brush my cheek. I can feel the eyes of the male students, as well as Professor Schuyler.

 

Today's lesson was supposed to be a spell to repel people in the case of self-defence but instead, the boys seem to have an unusual fixation on me. 

 

I really messed up this time. How do I fix it?! It looked like some kind of compulsion.

 

I shrank beneath several hungry gazes, exclaiming in surprise when Yukiya wrapped an arm around my waist. I attempt to pull away but to no avail. As I feel heated breath at the back of my neck I stiffen and after a moment of struggling, manage to break away from his hold. Though the class isn't over, I need to go. It looked like the Professor was affected by whatever this was too. I didn't think. I left my bag behind and sprinted out of there.

 

I was running, with no destination in mind, thankfully most students had classes currently.

 

So focused on running, I didn't see that someone was in front of me and crashed into them with a solid thump.

 

"Ahh!"

 

I bounced back, landing painfully on the stone floor and couldn't help but wince.

 

I looked up, into the clear gaze of Prefect Klaus, about to no doubt berate me until he closed his mouth, staring at me so intensely I couldn't help but squirm. But when he reached out a hand only to pull me up and to his chest, I groaned.

 

Him too?!

 

I had to wait this out somewhere.

 

"Sorry!" I yelled, a little guilty about slapping his hand away from mine but right now I was akin to one piece of raw meat shared between a pack of ravenous dogs.

 

Eventually, I made it outside by the lake and gently lowered myself onto the grass.

 

"Can't...run...anymore," I said to myself, in between pants.

 

Closing my eyes, I let the calm breeze wash over, waiting for my heartbeat to return to a normal rate.

 

That is until I heard voices in conversation I knew all too well.

 

"You know, cracking a smile wouldn't hurt."

 

"...And your presence is supposed to accomplish this?"

 

"Ouch. Harsh."

 

The carefree tones of Vincent and the monotone voice of Glenn reached my ears. Of course, it **HAD** to be them.

 

Vincent and Glenn were both a part of The Ministry. Glenn a Guardian Mage and Vincent undercover. Not that I was supposed to know Vincent's job, but thankfully, I was able to keep my current memories and not have my knowledge erased.

 

I saught them out in their free time and sometimes initiated conversation, along with more adult flavoured bakes for the sake of Vincent, who wasn't too fond of sweet things. Vincent, I found to be naturally charming and while Glenn didn't smile much, the kindness shone through in his eyes and actions.

 

I found myself attracted to them, overly so. I had to stifle moans on a night, touching myself even though Amelia was nearby and more than once I'd thought about being taken by them, even though I hadn't lost my virginity yet.

 

It was an effort to keep my heart rate under control in normal circumstances but these days, simply having a conversation with hormone-driven thoughts in the back of my mind was enough to dampen my underwear.

 

So shutting my eyes once more, I hoped that they would simply pass on by.

 

"What's this?"

 

Yep, no luck there.

 

I opened my eyes, meeting a pair of dazzling orange and a moment later, lilac joined them.

 

"Skipping class? Naughty girl." Despite his words, Vincent remained as lighthearted as usual.

 

"Well," I started, only to audibly swallow as Glenn's face remained expressionless, all except for his eyes, filling with quiet passion.

 

I sat in an upright position on the grass. "I messed up my magic again. I was supposed to repel people but I've ended up doing the oppo- whoa!"

 

Not even having the time to finish my sentence, Vincent easily picked me up and seating himself on the grass, placed me on his lap.

 

"V-Vincent!" I stammered, cheeks bright red as I gazed into undoubtedly mature, adult eyes.

 

"I think you need a punishment." saying this Vincent turned me around so that my back was facing him. I didn't have time to worry about what he might do as Glenn moved closer to us both, seated similarly to Vincent.

 

Reaching over, he coaxed my head forward some, running his tongue over my bottom lip, eyes watery with desire.

 

"So beautiful." I couldn't help but gasp. Both at his choice of words and because his voice lacked the usual monotone, instead laced with a huskiness I found unbearably sexy, to the point where I squirmed a little, disrupting a now noticeable bulge.

 

Hearing a small grunt, my heartbeat reached dangerous levels as large hands snaked around the front, massaging my breasts and as I discovered, were incredibly sensitive.

 

Through the material of my shirt, Vincent continued to use his hands, thumbs circling the centres until my nipples noticeably strained through.

 

Hands never stopping their motions, his lips drew close to my ear, almost ticklish as his breath hit it.

 

"You're not the innocent student that everyone believes you to be, are you? Talking to me, talking to Glenn, rubbing your legs together almost frantically, as though you were trying to hide something from us. You pleasure yourself on a night, thinking about us, I bet."

 

His low murmur was almost my undoing, as I couldn't help but whimper and in response, he chuckled, hands still massaging me as he licked the shell of my ear.

 

I almost forgot about Glenn, that is until a pair of warm lips descended on my own, sucking on the same bottom lip his tongue had run so eagerly over before. Hand cupping the back of my head he slowly deepened the kiss, my mind and body awash with so many different sensations I was unsure how to respond best.

 

I couldn't deny it though. I was enjoying every second. As inexperienced as I was clumsily responding to Glenn's kiss, this was everything I could have hoped for and more. The thought that out in the open like this, we could easily be caught, only made it more exciting.

 

Moaning into Glenn's kiss when Vincent started to suck on the side of my neck only renewed Glenn's attentiveness, his tongue slipping in and exploring every inch of my mouth.

 

I responded as best I could, unable to stop myself from squirming, but suddenly stilled and jumped, as Vincent ripped the material of my shirt, sending buttons flying in all directions. Removing the now ruined shirt, he wasted no time in unhooking my bra.

 

Losing support they seemed to tremble, nipples stiffening further as they were now exposed to the clean air. I breathed in deeply through my nose, unable to verbally exclaim.

 

Vincent's hands didn't return to where they were, instead, moving to gently rub my thighs, each touch leaving my skin feverishly warm. And with each movement, he drew ever so close to where I wanted him to be, only to move away.

 

As Glenn finally released my lips, I could breathe in properly.

 

"Stop teasing me, damn it!" I couldn't help but vent my frustrations, only to feel a firm slap on my thigh.

 

"Ah-Ah, language. Or it will be Detention for you."

 

Vincent's voice filled with promise, a hint of sternness hidden among it. Lips swollen from Glenn's kiss, they found themselves locked with Vincent's this time, lips rougher but no less warm.

 

Vincent removed his waistcoat and shirt, taking almost longer than what his or my patience could withstand and once revealed to me I was unable to help myself, running a hand over his toned muscles, the slight skin on skin contact threatening to send me over the edge, though we had barely started.

 

Vincent tilted me, so my bare back touched his chest. It gave us both easier access.

 

This time I did forget about Glenn. That is, until a warm hand touched my right breast, continuing where Vincent left off and a hot, wet tongue lightly flicked over the other.

 

Vincent swallowed every one of my cries, drawn out of me every time Glenn sucked, licked and even nibbled. He left no inch untouched, dropping kisses that had my chest heaving and no doubt littered with small pink blooms. The hand not running over Vincent's muscled form reached out to bury itself in Glenn's hair, as I pushed lightly in encouragement, surprised by how soft the strands were. His tanned skin against my own milky complexion, I couldn't help but think a beautiful sight, once Vincent changed his attention from my mouth back to my neck.

 

Glenn had also removed his robes, feeling slightly remorseful I couldn't myself, though I was trembling enough already, never mind unwrapping some of the hottest guys on Gedonelune's grounds.

 

I couldn't decide who was the better kisser out of them both, however on one part, I was glad Vincent had moved onto another part of my body, as watching Glenn and his attentions on me only caused the liquid heat between my legs to grow.

 

While one of Vincent's hands remained on my leg, softly stroking skin, the other moved upwards, pushing the skirt out of the way. It touched along my inner thigh, not stopping until he reached the last of my underwear, not even damp at this point, but drenched.

 

Hearing a low groan from behind, my heartbeat quickened, threating to beat through its confines. "Such a dirty thing. You're soaked."

 

And then, he placed his palm fully against my core. I opened my legs, bending them at the knee.

 

"Vincent..." I gasped, the hand on him now clenched into a fist as the other tightened some in Glenn's hair out of need, though I released a moment after, soothingly running back over the spot I'd tugged.

 

"What?" I could hear the teasing note in his voice and in response, I wiggled on purpose, barely holding back a snicker at his strangled grunt.

 

"That's it. You've earned this." There was a note of finality in his voice and before I could ask what, his hand slides beneath the fabric, seeking my entrance, his other hand lightly resting on my stomach, fingers dancing.

 

At the feeling of a long digit slipping inside, I cried out, my inner walls clenching around him.

 

"Such a tight little entrance." He could barely squeeze these words out as his bulge prodded me almost insistently.

 

I could barely control my breathing as with each movement of his finger, rapidly increasing in speed, the sounds of my arousal were evident, even among the smacking sounds of Glenn's kisses and Vincent made sure they were audible, adding a second digit after so long.

 

At this point, I attempted to adjust my movements to match his a little but when my shouts grew too loud, the hand on my stomach clamped over my mouth.

 

"Shhh, not so loud. Unless you want to be caught?"

 

I tapped my hand on his and as he moved it, my embarassment grew. "Well no, not exactly. It's the fact that we _could_   be caught I like. Not actually _being_ caught."

 

Vincent laughed in amusement, the rumbles of his chest stimulating me further. "Ah, I see."

 

He quickened his thrusts still and I could barely keep control of my breaths, a light sheen of sweat rising on my skin, cooling as quickly as it arose, as the breeze had picked up some.

 

Something far more intense than I had managed to bring about occurred, as Vincent's thumb occasionally brushed my clit.

 

"Oh, ahh, ahhhh!" I used Vincent's hand to muffle my cry, occupying myself by sucking on the fingers not thrusting inside me, using my teeth to nip at the ends and tongue to run over them after.

 

I could feel an orgasm fast approaching and after a short while removed Vincent's fingers, so I didn't reflexively bite down on them. My body shook with trembles as I muffled a scream, Vincent's hand covered in juices, clear and sticky, forming a web for me to see as he removed his fingers from inside. He brought that hand to my mouth and needing no encouragement, I diligently licked his hand clean.

 

By this point, Glenn removed his lips, as I marvelled at the pattern of marks he'd left in his wake. As he pulled away I released my hand from his hair. I could see his bulge as much as I could feel Vincent's. Climbing off Vincent's lap and kneeling in the grass, I ran a hand across it, hearing him gasp. I looked up and into his eyes, which darkened with lust.

 

With one swift movement, his boxers joined the pile of clothing, his erection springing to attention before my widened eyes.

 

"Haha, I see. That right there is your smile." Vincent barely suppressed his mirth.

 

Glenn scowled lightly at him, expression softening when facing me, face just as flushed as mine. As if in a trance I reached over, lightly pushing him into the grass. Still kneeling, I nuzzled his member with my nose, giving a tentative lick as one hand experimentally wrapped around his shaft.

 

A sound I didn't even know Glenn was capable of making escaped him and using this as encouragement, I took as much of his length as I could in my mouth. A klutz I might be in magic, but girls talked about boys and boy troubles all the time around the academy and I made sure to pay attention, particularly when it came to tips for pleasuring.

 

I was occupied with Glenn and slowly gaining encouragement by swirling my tongue around the head and my free hand lightly fondling his balls.

 

When solely focused on one I forgot about the other, as I found my skirt flipped up and underwear pulled to my knees. I moaned as the breeze hit me, still sensitive from Vincent's earlier thrusts, the vibrations against Glenn's cock causing him to fist the grass, pulling clumps out from the strain, his eyes closed in bliss.

 

"If you get to taste Mr Scowl, it's only fair I get to taste you."

 

_'Oh **God** -'_

 

A warm, wet tongue, parting different lips to previously, slipped between my folds, running up and down the slit, gathering the rest of my arousal on its tip. I could feel his hair and skin tickling my own, nose buried deep and his tongue pressed against my clit, flicking against it, dipping into my entrance and repeating the same pattern, leaving nothing neglected.

 

It was difficult to concentrate on Glenn, Vincent tongue fucking my entrance and licking me clean robbed all coherent thought from my mind.

 

I spread my legs apart, kneeling further and exposing myself more, even as I bobbed up and down, Glenn untying the ribbons in my hair, tossing them aside as he gathered it into a light ponytail, keeping it out of the way.

 

I thought Vincent would lap at my entrance for eternity, or it seemed to feel that way. Not that I would have minded as the pleasure was beyond anything I could have imagined but after a while he pulled away, surprising me not for the first time as a large, open palm slapped my right cheek, though I managed to keep from toppling over with Glenn's help.

 

"Every inch of you is perfect, including these rounded cheeks of yours. I said you needed punishment but I don't think you've been punished enough. Bad girl." With his last two words, both hands smacked my cheeks simultaneously, harder than the first time. So I could talk, my hand replaced my mouth for the moment. Though it was embarrassing, it was something I wanted more of, to sit in class and have a physical reminder of this moment.

 

"Vincent? Please..spank me." I managed to get the words out, pushing past my mortification.

 

"Hmm, the student likes to be spanked, does she?" His hands ran over me, gently kneading the pinkened flesh. "Can't let you down can I?"

 

For several moments, the calm of the lakeside continued to shatter, three voices exclaiming over the top of skin slapping skin, Vincent's spanks timing with the motions to Glenn's cock.

 

Vincent rubbed my now reddened cheeks, swiping his tongue across one. After that he pulled my body flush against his and away from Glenn, pushing me to lie down much like he was.

 

I now had two very naked men before me and after removing my underwear all the way and slipping from my skirt, I soon joined them. As Vincent sat cross-legged by my face, he was rock hard much like Glenn, pumping himself with a fierceness only matched by his magic.

 

Body trembling sweetly, I watched as Glenn sat up, only to part my legs and ease between them.

 

As I could feel nerves mounting, a gentle voice called out.

 

"Look at me." I did as asked and was reassured by Glenn's gaze, calm as the waters of the lake but no less passionate than before. "On my honor as Guardian of this academy, you have my word," He reached over, cupping my cheek, thumb smoothing over it.

 

"I'll be gentle."

 

Wrapping his arms around my now bent legs I bit my lip, the unfamiliarity of being stretched so wide causing discomfort and as Glenn smoothed his hands up and down my legs in some semblance of comfort, the hand Vincent wasn't using, twirled a lock of my freed hair around his fingers.

 

"You look sexy with your hair down, all grown up." He threw a wink my way, softly stroking my head and with their help, slowly grew used to the sensation and gradually, Glenn buried himself to the hilt. The feeling of being filled with someone I now knew I cared for, beyond lust, overwhelmed me. Both Vincent and Glenn.

 

While they were the target of my thoughts, especially during normal conversation and on a night, my feelings went beyond lust, I realised in that moment. I wanted to be the one to put a smile on Glenn's face, be Vincent's support in return for him having my back.

 

My eyes didn't leave Glenn's, everything within me indicating that I'm fine, I want him to continue.

 

He kept his thrusts slow, to allow me to grow accustomed to the feeling, in stark contrast to Vincent who had not slowed down his hand motions any, hair stuck to his forehead with perspiration as with a final grunt he climaxed, his hot seed painting a picture on my almost blank body.

 

As if that was all the encouragement he needed, Glenn picked up the pace, causing me to reach new heights of ecstasy and as a result, a cry in a pitch I didn't think I was capable of. At this point, the whole Academy could probably hear us but I didn't care. Let them.

 

The force would have pushed me up and along the grass if not for Glenn's hold and Vincent sat beside me, his own recently spent member already twitching with arousal again.

 

Glenn leaned forward, enough for me to be able to hook my legs over his shoulders, the new angle allowing him to hit that sweet spot repeatedly, the pain of having my barrier broken soon giving way to pleasure, as Vincent's seed cooled against my chest and Glenn's arms wrapped more snugly around my thighs.

 

I didn't want to look away, even if I could. And I'm glad I didn't, or I would have missed the small yet genuine smile which bloomed across his face.

 

"So, you smile for her and you don't for me? How's that fair?"

 

Eyes not leaving mine for a moment, Glenn muttered, "Shut up."

 

Grumbling slightly Vincent did just that, watching us both intently.

 

I could feel my second orgasm of the day, making the first almost seem like a tickle in comparison, as completely full and near spent as I was feeling right now. Glenn watched me, as my expression twisted, closing my eyes as I cried out once more, tightening my inner walls as I climaxed, to the point where it was almost a struggle for Glenn to pull out, marking a similar path to Vincent, some overlapping.

 

Waiting until I'd regained my breath I look at Glenn, a wide grin splitting my face. "That was good."

 

Glenn smiled at me in response, stroking my cheek. "I didn't hurt you too much?"

 

I shook my head, wriggling my body for emphasis. "I'm fine."

 

"We don't have to finish yet." Resting on my forearms I look at Vincent, a mischevious spark alight in his eyes. "Think you can go another round?"

 

He gestured to his impressive length, though with less girth than Glenn, comparing the two. Though by the sounds of things, I would personally find out.

 

I nodded once, perhaps a little too eagerly as he chuckled at the back of his throat. "I had no idea Geodonelune accepted such naughty students." Still, with that mischevious look, he picked up my hair ribbons which Glenn had removed earlier, tying them together and taking my wrists in his, tied them once more, in a way which resembled silk handcuffs. I was unable to remove my wrists, but they were not tight so they hurt, simply firm.

 

"Never thought of using them this way?" At my look which seemed to imply, really? He grinned, not ashamed in the least and placing my bound wrists around his neck. I manoeuvred myself with his aid, Vincent directly beneath my entrance and slowly, I lowered myself down, easier than the first time, but the different angle coaxing alternate responses from me.

 

It didn't take as long to adjust this time, as we both found a rhythm suitable for us, Vincent's hands at my waist.

 

After a moment, another pair of darker skinned hands covered Vincent's own, Glenn's added force along with Vincent's and my own hitting me far deeper than I ever thought possible.

 

Then, just when I thought that I'd seen everything there was to see and experience which heightened my arousal, I was proven wrong.

 

As Glenn's hands over Vincent's continued to help me reach new heights, over my shoulder, Vincent and Glenn shared a kiss as my eyes widened comically. It wasn't anything like the kiss both had shared with me, far less tongue for a start, but the sight to me was no less hot.

 

Both pulled away, looking confused.

 

Vincent let out a laugh mixed with a moan. "Well, that was unexpected. In the heat of the moment, you know?"

 

The fact that they were able to keep up their conversation while never stopping their movements, I was equal parts amused and impressed. Did I mention aroused?

 

I could feel Glenn's shrug at my shoulder. "I didn't hate it."

 

"Neither did I!" I couldn't help but interject and flushed beneath their gazes.

 

Vincent kissed me briefly, but long enough to let the shared taste of himself and Glenn to linger, giving a light smirk. Glenn occupied himself, nibbling at my earlobe from his position behind.

 

After this, I knew I could sleep for a week, but I had no regrets, not even an idea of how much time had actually passed, just the knowledge that this would be the third orgasm, in one day, within the space of a short time and because I was already so sensitive, I could feel my climax quickly approaching. As if to encourage me Vincent didn't press down hard, merely brushed his thumb across my clit, swollen from all the earlier attention.

 

"AHHH!" I really did scream this time, louder than I had before as truly, I had held back some with my vocals, worried if we were caught but still enjoying the thrill of the possibility. Even if one of the Professors spotted us, they could hardly remove me from the situation, Vincent buried deeper in me than a dog with its bone in the backyard.

 

And once more I climaxed, juices flowing and coming to a stop between my legs, drying a little and becoming just as sticky as my stomach and chest, from their earlier attentions.

 

This time as Vincent removed himself, I managed to lift my arms from around his neck, struggling to take him in my mouth until after a moment he untied the ribbons, my wrists coming free. It didn't take long for him to shoot his release down my throat, as I tried my best to swallow, some leaking from the corner of my mouth.

 

I turned around, knowingly instinctively Glenn would be the same and after taking a few moments to compose myself repeated my actions, encouraging him with a gentle squeeze. Their taste was a little strange but by no means unwelcome. I used my tongue to clean up the remains, feeling as though I could grow used to this. Suddenly completely drained I collapsed bonelessly into Glenn who supported me, an arm around my shoulders as Vincent looked into my eyes, concerned.

 

"A lot happened, are you ok?" He reached out to brush the matted hair from my face, messier than usual without my ribbons to keep it back. Glenn pressed a kiss to my temple, rubbing my shoulders lightly.

 

"I'm great." I gave a tired smile, lying on the grass, a little uncomfortable at the stickiness.

 

After a moment they came to join me.

 

"We'll take care of you." Vincent and Glenn shared a look, as their lips and tongue swiped over every area where the stickiness remained, the hot swipes of their tongues and soft feeling of lips threatening to relight the doused fires.

 

Thankfully they didn't linger long enough for that to happen, as in every way possible, I ached. But in the best way, I could ever imagine.

 

Glenn stretched an arm out. I moved closer, using his arm as a pillow and pressing my tired body against his slightly heaving chest, his other wrapping firmly around me.

 

Vincent joined us, an arm coming to wrap around me in a similar fashion, his other coming to rest on top of Glenn's, after bringing their wands over. Wordlessly he conjured a blanket large enough for the three of us and through my sleep filled haze, I couldn't help but marvel at his magic.

 

"I should mess up my magic more often." I murmured, hearing Vincent and surprisingly Glenn chuckle in response to this.

 

"You'll hear no disagreement from us." Vincent voiced his opinion but I could feel Glenn's nod, as Vincent kissed my shoulder.

 

Before long I fell asleep, to the warm feeling of two bodies pressed against mine, heartbeats helping to soothe my own.

 

"Ministry did us a favour." Vincent murmured, careful with his voice.

 

Glenn said nothing, his eyes conveying all they needed to.

 

Shifting their grip, they instead clasped each other's hands over the small, warm body between them, wondering at the strange new relationship they'd found themselves a part of, soon joining their companion in sleep.

 

Sometimes, as I came to realise, bad magic could lead to good consequences.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll think of more tags to add over time xD there's a lot here


End file.
